Dastardly
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: The forest around my village has always been surrounded in legend.When they built the wall to protect us from evil, things we should never have forgotten were, but it didn't forget us. I must find and destroy this evil, or let it destroy us all. I am submerged back into a world long forgotten. Fairies, goblins, demons and sprites, so familiar.Even the man with the vacant blue eyes.
1. A Little Less Happy

This is a long story. It's huge and really connected. Not tried something so interwoven before... Wish me luck.

Beginning of this is flash back mostly.

The cover picture is done completely by myself.

This chapter brought to you by Psyko Punkz & Coone, Combichrist, and Suicide Commando. It's a –bleep-ing party.

WARNINGS! Language, character death (flash back only), violence, my shit attempt at "nursery rhymes" so please don't be too harsh

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Dastardly.:.~

~.:. Chapter One: A Little Less Happy.:.~

_He bends the bones,_

_And tears the flesh._

_Bloodied fangs,_

_And broken chest._

_Sinister grins,_

_Evil laughter._

_Missing children,_

_Ne'er seen 'ere after._

"_They are mine now,_

_Not even their bones can you keep."_

_And he laughs, "So go on dear parents,_

_Go on, go weep."_

"_They call me monster, _

_Devil, demon."_

_Crazed smile,_

_Hellish eyes fore'er gleamin'._

"_They call me evil._

_They call me dastardly."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

There have been stories, many of which and all horrific; none just the same, but all inherently vile. Beastly, grisly stories that curdle the blood and turn the stomach. Tales of such that are so old, turned to legend, to myth, then lesson to children. Much like the boogeyman, children hide under the covers and the parents giggle but the fear is passing and never remains.

And for this reason, we begin to forget; to not care; to break the rules we set forth to protect ourselves from those that wish harm. And for that, the beast of them all, monster of the dark, he punished us.

Bloody trails to remind us. Missing family to cripple us with woe, no trace of hope to recover them from the bowels of the forest. No one shall escape his wrathful grip.

So vile, so evil. So _dastardly_.

But we had not seen anything so frightening as the obsession that began when one got away…

Me.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_7 Summers after my birth_

"_Ichigo! RUN! Run, my boy!" My father pushed me down, then forward. "Don't stop! Never look back!"_

_My mother's screams._

"_AAAAH! MY BABIES! YUZU! KARIN!"_

"_Not now, Masaki! My love, escape with Ichigo!"_

"_NO! NEVER! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS!"_

"_THEY ARE GONE, MASAKI! But your boy still needs you!"_

_Her lips trembled, but she nodded and grasped my hand, smiling gently, tears running from her eyes. "Come now, my boy. Let's get you safe."_

_And we ran. Even when we heard my father scream and my mother broke into sobs, we ran._

_We stopped beside a grand tree, the Hollow Tree. She placed me within the empty cavern inside of it and tucked me into the corner. "Ichigo, my dear, stay in here. Stay hidden, stay safe. Do not leave no matter what you hear. Promise me this?"_

_I nod, choked tears running down my face. She bit her trembling bottom lip and sobbed again. She leaned forward and hugged me desperately. She reached to the chain hanging around her neck and placed it upon mine. "Know that I love you, Ichigo; that your father and your sisters love you. Never forget that."_

_She held my cheek in her hand as I held on tightly and sobbed. At the sound of crunching leaves, she choked back one last sob before her face hardened. She stood up and yelled as she ran off in a random direction. The last thing I saw before sinking back into the darkness was a fast moving black shadow chasing after my mother._

_I curled up into a ball and held my knees, choking on air through my tears. Mother's screams filled my ears and I hid my face as well, body wracked with tremors. And then all became silent._

_I sat there, crying for the longest time it felt like when footsteps approached. My breath caught in my throat and fear froze me to my spot, eyes wide and frantic. I wanted to run but couldn't._

_From behind me, I felt something cold slither down from the wood and land gently on my arm. I jumped and stared at a dirty hand resting there, and slowly a man stepped from the shadows, naked as the day he was born, and out into the open air he went. A tall man, with a broad back and long legs was all I dared to observe. Was that… a hole in his stomach?_

_The footsteps approaching stopped and echoing laughter, runny like water and hot like acid in the ears, filled the void. And like that, the naked man ran forward and was no longer seen. As I hid, all I could hear was scuffling and unreal laughter. Thuds and booms and shaking earth was all that surrounded me._

_Then, an angered scream and the whoosh of giant wings. I sat there waiting for minutes, frightened to move. When silence reigned, I crawled forward, hesitantly. I poked my head around the corner of the tree. There crouching, was the naked man, his head tilted and ear perked to the sky, listening._

_In the light beams streaking through the canopy leaves, I saw his dirty matted blue hair tilt right wise and he slowly stood. His chest wasn't heaving, nor were there marks upon him. He stiffened and slowly he twisted his neck to observe me from the mere corner of his eye. Blue of the most rich stared back at me, but cloudy were his pupils._

_We stared for the longest time. My heart began thundering and my breath heaving when it began to click that something wasn't right about this man. He turned to face me completely._

_Slowly he stalked forward, his cold lips parting, emotionless. "Are you alright, boy?"_

_The world began to spin and everything grew darker at the corners. With horror I realized I was breathing much too fast._

_As I fell over, the last thing I saw before the world went dark was cloudy blue eyes lowering to watch me._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_3 Summers later_

"_Ichigo! Dammit kid! Get your butt back in here!"_

_I looked up and over at my caretaker, his angry face matching his bright red hair perfectly. Renji's young stern face had me running over. He put his hand upon my back and ushered me in._

"_Ya know ya ain't supposed ta be outside after dark. Yer damn grandpa'd kill me if he found out."_

_I merely shrugged, face passive. I didn't really care if grandpa Yamamoto knew or not, let him worry his big beard off. I fingered the chain hanging still around my neck. I sighed through my nose, silently moving towards the main room. Renji looked up from the pot hanging over the fire and sighed. "Look, kid, ya hungry? Dinner's just about done."_

_I barely glanced at him as I shook my head no. He sighed again and shook his head. "Okay okay, jus' makin' sure. If ya get hungry let me know, I'll heat it up for ya. Sound like a plan?"_

_I hardly nodded in the affirmative before I headed up the stairs, past my room, and up into the attic. Once there, I sat down on the dusty floor and curled up into a ball. Tears threatened my eyes as I stared off at the dusty wall._

_I hadn't spoken since that… that night my family was murdered and I don't plan to change it any time soon. Everyone still asked what happened that night, some begged me to talk about it, get it off my chest. To what point? No one else here would understand. It's my burden to carry, and mine alone._

_No one knows for certain what happened but I do. Of course there was speculation and they believe it was 'the Shadow.' Whatever the hell that is. But apparently surviving that ordeal I was given a reputation or something. People would walk by me and stare with pity. Children would stare in awe and keep their distance. Ostracized and alone is what I was, not something to look up to._

_Shit, they even had a name for me. "The Child that Got Away." Well, I wish I hadn't. This place was hell and I hated it._

_I sat there, glaring at the wall, stewing in my anger, waiting for Renji to fall asleep. And like clockwork, same time as every day, I heard the tell tale sign of a door closing and covers rustling. Quietly, I climbed down from the attic, stepping on the stairs and floorboards in spots I knew would squeak the least._

_As I crept past, I slipped on my boots and cloak; I opened the door only to slide out into the night. I stayed to the shadows, head peaking out once in a while to watch for guardsmen and sentries. I snuck to the village outskirts and one last time looked around to check if the coast was clear. Silent as the grave, I ran off into the night and in the forest._

_I ran forever, trees blurring past, my cloak whipping in the wind. Finally, I hit the clearing and stopped, gasping for air. Faces popped up from the ground, others scurried from the trees. A smile split my face._

_One face that I recognized right away smiled and laughed. "Itsugo!"_

_She ran towards me, her long ears shining with due, her flower petal skirt swishing as she moved, filling the air with beautiful fragrance. She crashed into me and our hug was tight just as her giggle was so high pitched. She bounced up and down and turned to the faces hiding in the dirt. "Pesche! Dondochakka! Come over here you silly, mud crunchers! It's Itsugo!"_

_A thin head popped up from the dirt, snake like eyes brightening. "Iiiichigo , eh? Ain't seen him in a while. C'mon Dondochakka!."_

"_Oh, yeah that's great, if ya know what I'm sayin'." The short fat little beast pulled itself from the suction of the mud and waddled over with its taller counterpart. The two goblins ran up and hugged me fiercely, spreading mud all over my clothes. "Aw yeah, Ichigo iz so good ta see ya 'gain, if ya know what I'm sayin'."_

"_Yeeeeah, Ichi, we never see ya no more. What's up with that? Too good for us forest folk? Ain't that right, Nel?"_

"_Be nice you three." Nel and her two goblin friends jerked to look behind them. Nel's older brother and fellow sprite smiled pleasantly. "Hello my dear boy. How are you?"_

_I nodded in return, excitement flooding me to see so many of my friends already here. Nel pouted. "Oh, Szayel, yer no fun."_

"_Ha, no FUN she says. There's a difference between having fun and being rude, dear sister." He brushed leaves off his petal pants. "I should hope you learn that some day."_

_Nel stuck her tongue out at him and then giggled at me, holding my arm tighter. "Itsugo doesn't mind it, do ya Itsy?"_

_I shook my head no and Szayel rolled his eyes. "Children." He muttered and wondered off, pulling stray leaves from his hair and wiping due from his bare chest. Nel giggled and looked to me._

"_Don't mind my brother, he and his mate, Moira have been fighting again. She is so wander struck and he just wants to settle down. Aaah, young love." She laughed._

"_Nel, yer brother is like, a hundred-sunthin' years older than you."_

_She snubbed up her nose. "Just cuz he's 162 years old doesn't make him any more mature than he was when he was 15 years old, Pesche."_

"_But Nel, yer only 23 years old yerself, if ya know what I'm sayin'."_

"_Yes yes, Dondochakka. I'm just saying."_

"_But how can you say if you don't honestly kno-"_

"_Pesche! I said I'm just SAYING."_

"_Yeah I know that, Nel, but how can you do that without actually being the-"_

"_PESCHE!"_

"_NEL!"_

_I chuckled as I watched those three start bickering. I had missed my friends. They were my only friends. Everyone else in the village was too scared to go into the forest. They miss all this beauty, all these glowing flowers, all these silly characters. But that suits me just fine. I'd rather not have to deal with them._

"_But Nel, I agree with Pesche. There's no way you can honestly tell if that's how Szayel used to be when he was 15, if ya know what I'm sayin'."_

"_UGH! ENOUGH! I GET IT, OKAY? I DON'T KNOW HOW MY BROTHER WAS WHEN HE WAS 15. I WAS BEING STUPID, HAPPY?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Of course, Nel."_

_She slapped her forehead as the other two giggled, having achieved their mission of irritating her. I was just waiting for her to get back at them. With abrupt giddiness, she turned to me, a toothy grin thrown my way. "So, Itsugo! Ya wanna play endless tag with me?"_

_Pesche and Dondochakka perked up instantly at that. "Oo oo! Can we play too Nel?"_

"_Yeah, if ya know what I'm sayin'!"_

_She just continued to smile at me, "Well, do you?"_

_An evil smirk tilted up my lips. Ah, there it was. She was giving them the cold shoulder while playing –with someone else –one of their favorite games. I nodded vigorously, playing along. Their eyes turned teary as we ran off to decide who would be it and who would run._

"_Ah, Nel! Please?" Pesche crawled forwards on his knees, fingers steepled as if in prayer. Dondochakka cried rivers of tears, sobbing loudly. "C'mon Nel, ya know we was jus' kiddin' earlier, right?"_

"_Yeah! If ya know what I'm saaaaaaayiiiiiinnn'!" His words pulled out in sobs. She smirked at them and winked at me._

"_Oh very well, since you groveled so nicely, I'll let you make it up to me. Just. This. Once. Mess up again and we aren't friends any more. Got it?" The two nodded viciously and wiped the tears from their eyes as they bowed down to her in worship. I rolled my eyes but chuckled._

_Nel hopped up. "Well! You're it!" And her tiny little body was off as the two lumbering buffoons took off after her, laughing and screaming. I sat down on the ground watching merrily as she cried and screamed for help. The first streaks of dawn were hitting the horizon when there was loud thundering through the forest. Everyone's heads shot up and stared, frightened at the trees. Nel stopped running, wiping at her red puffy eyes as Pesche and Dondochakka collapsed on top of one another._

_A torch sliced through the tree limbs and an angry face poked through. It was Renji. "Ichigo! There you are!"_

_Everyone screamed and took off running. Renji stomped forward as four more people stepped forth, all wearing swords. _Slayers_. I stood up and began running too, but Renji grabbed on and did not let go. "What the HELL were you thinking! Coming out here where all these monsters are!"_

_Everyone was quickly disappearing as arrows started flying through the air. Sprites returned into their trees. The goblins back into their mud, gnomes running for their burrows, the fairies hiding in the canopies. Swords swung and sliced through the air._

_I couldn't help but watch in horror as I fought to get free and try to save my friends. Renji continued. "Yer so lucky I realized you were gone when I did. What if something had gotten ya, Ichigo? Aw gods, how could I have explained that to your grandfather?"_

_Helplessness burned through me as I watched Szayel grab onto Nel, a sword slashing his arm. He screamed as they backed into the tree, disappearing inside, his glare vicious. Her eyes met mine and we watched each other with horror, not understanding how everything could suddenly become so bad._

_I stopped struggling as soon as I lost sight of her, my body numb. Renji set my feet back on the ground. He looked around as the tall men and tiny woman stepped over._

"_Thank you for helping me hunt him down Aizen, Gin. Momo, Tousen." He nodded to each of them in turn. _

_Aizen smiled kindly. "Of course, Renji. Anything to protect our village's children."_

_Gin stepped up, smiling as he always was, and ruffled my hair. "Lucky, lil' tike, we found ya when we did. Wha' would ya have done if you were spirited 'way? Been lost f'rever tha's wha'."_

_I stared at his closed eyes, my own wide and horrified. Momo gently petted my head. "It seems he's in shock from whatever those pagan beasts put him through. Don't worry honey, we won't let them hurt you ever again, okay?"_

_I just watched in shock as Renji hefted me up into his arms, Tousen turned to watch the forest walls, and they carried me away and back to the village. The trees' naked limbs appearing to reach out at me trying to pull me back. I desperately wanted to reach out to them but found that I couldn't move at all._

_The world blurred by me._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

"_Ukitake, I'm worried about our children! Many have started disappearing. All young boys around Ichigo's age. We MUST do something to STOP this!" Yamamoto yelled. Other villagers standing behind him angrily cheered._

_Ukitake looked to his two councilmen worriedly. Rukia nodded once and Uryu thinned his lips. He spoke first._

"_I believe we should do something as well. These families are suffering terribly. We keep sending our guardsmen out there but every time, Byakuya comes back with the same news; there ARE no traces left of the boys EXCEPT for bloody trails."_

_Rukia nodded. "I agree with Uryu. My brother is best at what he does and if he cannot fathom where they have gone, we must prevent it from happening at all. We mustn't wait until there are no young boys left."_

_Ukitake nodded sadly. He turned back to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto. You have been a dear friend of mine over the years and I trust your judgement."_

_The older man stepped forward hesitantly. "My lord?"_

_Ukitake stared back grimly then nodded once. "Rukia, alert the lawman. Urahara must be made known of the new laws coming into act."_

_She nodded once, waiting for her lord to continue. He did so quietly. "Let him know that there is to be a wall built around the village with a single guarded gate as the only way in and out. Tell him to alert the judge Yoruichi and executioner Kenpachi that any trespassing without justifiable cause is to be put to death. And go with many gods' speed."_

_She bowed once and took off at once to do his bidding. Ukitake watched her and felt as the tension left the room, the villagers relaxing knowing that something was being done._

_But he himself couldn't help but feel this was a bad idea and wouldn't solve much in the long run. But, he kept his lips tightly shut. 'So long as they're happy I suppose. Whatever is happening must be fixed on its own. Nothing we can do can stop it and I BET that whatever is causing all of this finds it funny that we are even trying.'_

_He shook his head worriedly, staring off past the throne room, mouth hidden in his palm. His robe sleeves bunched at the elbow and billowing out in his lap. "Gods help us all." He whispered and all was lost to the cheering laughter of the crowd before him._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_2 Summers later_

_I sat there, watching the walls being slowly finished, blocking out the beautiful forest. My heart was aching. They were cutting me off from all my friends. But I stayed still, trying not to cry, clutching desperately at the chain on my neck for comfort._

_The shadows in the forest seemed to dance, moving unnaturally. I looked to it, confused and despondent. I swore I saw unnatural eyes staring back at me from them._

_If shadows could smile, this one's face would be splitting in two. Slowly, icy cold terror dripped down my spine, spilling out to chill and freeze my entire body. As finally the last piece of the wall was set in place, I swore I heard acid-like laughter burning all around in the air._

_I shuddered and ran._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Time slid by and the forest forever remained out of sight. Things I swore I'd never forget, were slowly forgotten. What were sprites, goblins, fairies, gnomes? I'd scoff and walk away from you if you'd ask me that.

I didn't need to speak to tell you that they were only myths, legends and that you needed to grow up. I mean, c'mon! Who's idiotic enough to believe that shit anyway?

Boy was I foolish and if I had known then… Man would I have done things differently.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

10 Years later

"How do you do today, Ichigo?" I barely glanced up at Momo, going back to weaving the metal band. She huffed a laugh and smiled. "That bad, huh?"

I shrugged and watched her from the corner of my eye as she perused the jewelry I had laying on the stand. Her hand reached towards one, eyes shining. She looked to me in surprise. "Oh Ichigo, did you make this one? It looks like something you would craft. It's so gorgeous."

She smiled at me, her eyes gleaming. I looked her over once and then went back to work. She obviously wanted that necklace; so _painfully_ obvious that it made me sick. I studiously ignored her by seemingly being engrossed with the ring in my hand. But, if she had _actually_ paid attention to _what_ I was doing, she would have realized I was taking it apart and putting it back together.

Whatever.

She looked around some more, but her eyes kept flashing back to that necklace. I rolled my eyes. Damn it; just get the damn thing already. Finally, she walked back over to it and stared. She looked back up at me and smiled. "Uhm, how much is it, my dear?"

I glared at her, and reached over with my sooty finger, and tapped the price underneath the necklace, leaving a little smudge. She exclaimed in surprise and leaned forwards. Her eyes popped wide open and she stood back up, a crestfallen expression filling her face. "Oh well shoot. That's a bit too expensive for me right now. Thank you though, Ichigo."

Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just stop bothering me already. As she stared at the necklace longingly for a few more seconds, arms wrapped around her waist and a face leaned down and kissed her cheek. She yelped in surprise but that quickly turned into giggling as she turned to face her husband.

While they were both distracted, I stuck a finger down my throat and gagged.

"Hello, my lovely. Find something you liked?"

Momo giggled but then sighed. "Oh Aizen, I did. But sadly it's a bit too expensive. I'll just save up my spare coins and buy it later."

Aizen rose an eyebrow. "Nonsense. No price is too high for my beloved." Her face turned bright red as she smiled happily and I in turn totally just threw up everywhere inside my mind.

Thank gods people can't see imaginary throw up.

I snapped my attention to them as Aizen turned to me. He pointed to the necklace she had been ogling with such relish. "Is this the necklace she was wishing to purchase?"

I glared as I nodded, like seriously? Why ask me? Your freaking wife is standing two centimeters from the left of you. Ask her! She's the one swooning over some hunks of molded hardened dirt. He looked to it and nodded approvingly. He looked back up to me and smiled kindly. "I'll take it."

Momo's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, Aizen! We can't afford this right now! Please, it's just a necklace, I can wait."

He shook his head no and kissed her forehead. "It will be fine. Besides I can already tell you won't rest peacefully until you have this around your neck."

I rolled my eyes. Were they _trying_ to kill me with this –this _disgusting_ display? I held up the necklace waiting for them to notice and take it while they were lost in their very own world. That vein that I tried to hide all the time decided to pop up and start throbbing.

I jerked the necklace out further into their faces as my eyebrow started twitching. Thank the gods they noticed and Aizen took hold of it, lifting his wife's hair off her neck and placing the necklace around it. She giggled the _whole damn time._

My upper lip curled up in disgust. Aizen laid down the right amount of coins and they turned to leave, lost in their own world again. I watched angrily, standing there stiffly. All I caught of the exiting conversation was, "What a nice boy."

And then I exploded. I swung my arms as I growled and grabbed at the stand to keep from losing my cool completely. I panted and sneered as I pushed past and into the back, slamming the door shut behind me. I stormed down the stairs and swiped at the sweat running down my forehead, streaking soot across it.

It was so freaking hot down here with the smelter and forge. But it was the place I loved the most. Here I could escape all the other people out there in the village.

Gods I couldn't stand them. What's worse, I can't remember why. Just for some reason, every time I see Aizen, Tousen, Momo, Gin, and even _Renji_, I get so irritated and mad. Everyone else is almost as bad though. It feels like I shouldn't be here, like there's a big giant piece of me missing and it's been gone so long that the raw wounded edges have festered and are full of puss. It hurts and throbs and makes me irritable and mean. I want nothing to do with anyone here.

I blow out an annoyed huff of air as I throw myself onto my cot. I cross my ankles as I fiddle with the chain around my neck.

People tell me my mother gave me this the night she died. Not like I'd remember that. And it's not like anyone else remembers it too. It's like that whole part of my history has been wiped from _everyone's_ memory. All they seem to know is that she was killed. My dad too, and apparently I had two little sisters too, but they're dead as well. If everyone else doesn't know how they died, then how could they possibly know it was my mother's? Perhaps she wore it a lot before she died?

Whatever, I'll just take their word for it. But, I suppose that's why I started this job. Er, making jewelry I mean. I guess, in some way, this is me trying to remember my mother. Ya know? She gave me this chain so I make some for other people. I guess it's to make sure I never forget that this was once my mother's and that I –once upon a time –was not alone. Even if nobody else seems to really be able to remember anything about her or the rest of my family.

They told me that my grandfather Yamamoto left for the forest back before the wall was finished to go looking for whatever happened to my family one last time and he never returned. Isn't that just peachy? He left me completely all alone. I was no friend to anyone here and I never intend to be so.

I glanced at the smelter and then at the little star like burns on my forearms and hands. I rubbed at them and sighed. Falling over backwards, I laid down on the cot and glared at the ceiling.

I wanted to leave this village desperately. No one comes in and no one goes out. Well, unless you have clearance or an actual pardon from our lord. But ya know how hard those are to come by? You'd be better off trying to turn coal to gold.

I sneered. Fucking cowards. I rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball, clutching at my mother's only memory.

I needed to get out of here. I was suffocating and I couldn't even understand why.

My eyes slid closed as the heat slowly brought me to lethargic day dreaming and slowly I drifted off into sleep.

If only I had been awake to see the eyes watching me from the shadows, a shark's grin twisting, and hear the laughter that ran over my skin like an eel before stinging. If I had only seen, maybe I could have stopped what happened next. If only.

If only.

.:.~ End of Chapter One: A Little Less Happy~.:.

Alright. That was chapter one. It only gets more epic and big and AMAZINGGGGG-sing song voice- from here on out, not to toot my own horn or nothin'. –cough cough-

Hope y'all like it and that I didn't just waste my time because this story has totally struck me and pushed STEIN HOUSE to the back burner…. Sadly that happens more often than not. BUT WORRY NOT! I **AM**WORKING ON DAWN! I **HOPE** to have that out soon but I ain't gonna hold my breath. College is super busy this semester. And I hope y'all also recognized the village's transition from being based heavily in folklore and myths to more industry and the like. That's why it says years now instead of summers. FYI.

Anyway, I am already working on the NEXT chapter of this right now as we speak. I'll probably post it next week, maybe in two. Depends on how desperately I wanna share it and how malicious I'm feeling –insert stereotypical evil laugh and the tapping of evil fingers against each other-

By the way, everyone in the village –despite some misunderstandings –are good people, no one evil. That means Aizen, Tousen, Gin –ALL good guys. Szayel and the other forest folk are also good. Just lettin' y'all know.

LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! OH AND LET ME KNOW WHAT CHYA THOUGHT!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	2. Darker Around The Edges

Part two everybody. Have fun.

Cover picture done completely by myself.

Let's go. I apologize for the delay in posting. Been having horrible familial problems and for that reason I have lost motivation to do anything at all.

Brought to you by, desperation, hysteria, and the occasional drooping of the eyelids. That and Maximum the Hormone….

WARNINGS! Language, violence, flash back, my shit attempt at 'nursery rhymes'

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Chapter Two: Darker Around The Edges.:.~

_Escape we must,_

_However to get away._

_He picks us off,_

_As one by one we stray._

_Hopeless and helpless,_

_We try to change our fate._

_But what we know not,_

_That our gods, so beautiful and great…._

_They have forsaken us,_

_Doomed us to torment._

_Because our numbers are up,_

_And he collects for his own sick enjoyment._

"_So run my child,_

"_Hope and hide."_

"_Never speak, never shout, stuck in your spot,_

"_For he is patient and his time he does abide."_

"_We are the lambs,_

_Unto the slaughter,"_

"_No one is safe,_

_Not even your daughters."_

"_We call him evil."_

"_We call him dastardly."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

You'd think I'd remember why no one wanted to go into the forest, why we were all so weary of it. But, no one can honestly say. Everyone, says it's just _wrong_ to be anywhere near there. But if it can't be remembered, then how do they know it's bad?

Those stupid stories they tell their children at night? Oh please, do you take me for a fool? No one _honestly_ believes those. And yet they still push it aside and they'd rather be ignorant then take the chance. I mean, afterall, the wall protects them from the 'evil forest'. This village; _our_ village is safe.

How wrong they were.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_5 Summers after my birth_

_I held my mother's hand as we strolled about through the forest, our arms swinging back and forth. Father was walking behind us, carrying my little sisters. A ball of light zoomed past us and I yanked excitedly on her hand, pointing._

_My mother laughed merrily. "That was a fairy, Ichigo. I suppose we startled her. We should apologize, hm?"_

_I nodded excitedly and turned to where the fairy had shot off, only to see it was gone. My spirits fell, and with them my smile. My mother gently pulled on my hand._

"_Aw well, there's always next time, my boy."_

_We all walked along in silence, listening to the birds sing and frogs chirp. Father stepped up beside me and smiled down. "Hey, Ichigo. If you listen close enough, you can hear the sprites playing their harps."_

_My ears perked up and I was listening intently. My mother giggled and started where father left off. "And if you're exceptionally lucky, you'll hear the laughter from the dancing goblins. Maybe even see the gnomes poke their heads out of their burrows."_

_My father smiled. "Or if you catch someone's fancy, maybe the fairies will weave you a crown of flowers."_

_I excitedly bounced up and down. I could practically hear it now; _see_ them. I wanted to be a _part_ of it all. I wanted to dance and sing and fling mud just like the forest folk._

_I wanted to _be_ one of them. My parents always told me stories and filled my head with dreams of fantastical things. They even told me that dragons once flew over the land, burning coal and making diamonds only to toss them and see where they flew._

_I wanted to be in the sky, throwing diamonds. I wanted to run through the canopies like the fairies. So much I wanted and my parents forever encouraged me. I wanted my family and I to _live _with the forest folk._

_And I asked as much. My mother tapped her chin. "Well honey, that's a big move. In order to do that, it will take us a while to gather everything we need _and_ to actually build a house."_

_My father jokingly stated, "We could always live with the fairies. I'm certain they got enough room in their canopies for us."_

_My mother gave him a look but they both burst out laughing. My tiny sisters woke up at the sound and looked about at everything. Father gently set them on the ground and they started crawling, exploring. He smiled. "I think they like it here too."_

_I walked along side my toddling sisters. We turned about in circles, my father's hands upon his hips, he looked to my mother. "Maybe we should move out here."_

"_Oh but, Isshin! I know it's beautiful but that is an extensive move. It will take time and money."_

"_You let _me_ worry about money. I'll get some guys together and we'll build a new house. How's that sound?"_

_Mother smiled beautifully. "It sounds heavenly."_

_My father then turned to me, a smile bright on his face. He hefted me up into his arms as mother picked up the girls. He looked at me, smile growing bigger. "Guess what Ichigo? We're gonna be moving here."_

_I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Yeah yeah. I'm excited too!"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_3 Summers later_

_I walked through the foreboding trees, running my hands along the splintery wood. Little slivers stung and hurt but I more or less ignored them to continue my silent walk. And every time, without fail, my feet subconsciously take me to _that_ tree. The tree where I lost everything; the tree where the naked man found me; the tree where my mother left me. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I grasped at her chain for comfort._

_I stepped to the front of the tree, observing the gaping hole in the trunk of it, the inside hollow. It was crazy to think how this tree was even still alive. The Hollow Tree, that's right. And inside it lived the Hollowed Man._

_I'd read up on my folklore since that… that night. What better way to distract myself from my pain than with fanciful things? Of course fairies and goblins existed, but a Hollowed Man? I'd never heard of him before. But, I believe he's real._

_That naked man who saved me… I believe_ he_ is the Hollowed Man. It would explain the hole in his torso._

_And… I wanted to thank him. He protected me that night, kept my mother's sacrifice from ending in vain. But… How many times have I come here? How many times have I come only to find the tree void? Empty?_

_Was the man all a part of my conscience, a defense mechanism to keep from going insane? But I _swear_ it _couldn't_ have been. He was… was so _real_._

_I couldn't accept the thought that he might not be real. I needed him; needed to hold onto someone else who knew what happened, someone else who was there. I needed the support, desperately. Everyone in that village were idiots. They couldn't help and I didn't want them to. I needed him._

_The tears that were pricking at my eyes earlier pushed their way past against my wanting, and fell in choked streams. I rubbed at my eyes, desperately trying to stop, hide my embarrassing reaction. There was no point in being weak, I was by myself and I had to be strong._

_... Didn't mean it didn't hurt. I sighed and glanced at the tree one last time over my shoulder and turned away. There was no point in coming back again, I wasn't going to get any help. But I couldn't move._

_Refused to move, I suppose I should say. My fists were clenched by my side as I tried not break down into sobs. I glared at the ground. The wind howled at my back, pushing my cloak flat against me, my bangs flying into my eyes. As I stood there, I felt a strange breeze brush my bangs aside, against the rest of wind._

_Lifting my gaze higher, I saw a pale hand gently moving its fingers away from my hair. As the palm retracted, I desperately grabbed onto it, holding it against my cheek as the tears fell again. It was cold and I couldn't help but rub my cheek closer, finding so much comfort in the clammy hand._

_I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Relief filled me and I sighed. The hand pulled closer and bare feet filled my vision upon the ground._

"_What are you doing here again?" His voice was just as deep, just as lifeless as I remembered it. He squatted down but I still didn't look up from his toes. "Why do you keep coming here?"_

_I dared to look up and slowly gazed into his eyes, gripping his hand tighter to make sure he was real. Cloudy, vacant eyes stared back, his face etched with bland disinterest. I shook my head and looked away. He didn't move._

_We stayed like that for I don't remember how long before the man stood up. I was shocked into frightened worry as he began pulling away. I watched as he turned back towards the Hollow Tree and I ran after him, grabbing at his wrist. As soon as I got a hold of it, I hugged it tightly, begging him not to go with my actions._

_He slowly turned to look at me. I stared back, my eyes huge and frightened. I couldn't be alone again. Not so soon. Eventually, he reached over and patted my head. "What's your name boy?"_

_A smile quickly stretched across my face. I bent down to the ground, he slouching beside me, and I wrote my name in the dirt. Glancing at it, he looked over to me. "Kurosaki Ichigo, huh?"_

_I nodded enthusiastically. A bland and infinitesimal smirk tilted one corner of his lips. "I'm Grimmjow."_

_My eyes widened and my face grew hot. I smiled bigger and looked away embarrassed._

_I really liked his name._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Grimmjow taught me so much about the forest. I practically lived with him I was there so much. He'd told me tales I'd never heard before; like that of the Weeping Widow, the Fireswords, and the Wild Men. So many new stories and myths!_

_But what was even better, he showed me where the forest folk played. I remember it so clearly too._

_We were walking in silence, like we always were, when I heard laughter. When I looked to him for clarification, he merely nodded in the direction it came from and started walking that way. Following after him, when we broke the clearing of trees, there was a giant luminescent field of flowers. Sprites were hopping around and dancing, some playing harps, others enticing another to dance with them. Little goblins were running around terrorizing each other, dirty and covered in mud._

_The gnomes were hopping alongside the sprites, beating their little drums. And the fairies were throwing petals down from their canopies. The smell was so beautiful; fragrant and peaceful. A roar called and I jumped, grabbing onto Grimm's leg._

_He barely spared me a glance as a dragon stepped forth and blew flames into the sky. The sprites cheered and danced more frantically. A griffin landed and cawed, its young tumbling other themselves to wrap up in her embrace._

_I smiled and itched to join in. But, as soon as I stepped forward, everything became quiet. All eyes were turned to me. Indecision struck me and I lost all my nerve. It was so awkward for the longest time, they didn't know how to respond to me and I didn't know how to act around them._

_Finally, a little girl stepped forwards, her wavy green hair falling in bouncing curls. She smelled like lavender. As she straightened out her rumpled petal skirt, her eyes curiously looked me up and down. "What are you?"_

_I blinked and stared as she started circling around me. My nerves were starting to get the best of me and I started to back away. Grimm rested his hand upon my back and stopped me from going further. He looked to the little girl. "He's human."_

_Collective gasps sounded throughout the clearing and even a few moved closer. Random voices popped up from the assembled crowd._

"_Human?"_

"_There are still humans around?"_

"_I thought those were just myths!"_

"_A human!"_

_Suddenly, everyone was moving closer, trying to get a better look at me. I suddenly felt very small. The little girl stepped closer. "I'm Nel. What's yer name?"_

_Before I could attempt to do anything, Grimmjow did so for me. "He doesn't speak, Nel. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_She glared at him. "I was talkin' ta him, Grimmie!" She looked back at me and looked me up and down thoughtfully. "Itsugo, eh?"_

_My eyebrows furrowed at the deliberate butchery of my name. We stared at each other silently until a smile slowly grew on her face. Without looking behind her, she called. "Pesche, Dondochakka! C'mere ya little Dirt Sniffers! We got us a new playmate!"_

_I watched as two goblins popped up from the dirt and started running towards us. I looked to her frightened. She smiled kindly. "Wanna play a game with us?"_

_The wind whistled and blew petals and leaves around. A smile took place of my fear and peace filled my heart._

_I was home._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_3 Summers later_

"_Ichigo, my boy, I need you to do something for me."_

_I looked over to my grandfather and nodded. Yamamoto nodded once and kneeled before me. "I need you to be strong. I am going on an adventure; I was able to get a pardon from our Lord Ukitake. I'm going to try and find our family's remains."_

_I winced and looked away. He took a gentle grip and turned me to look him in the eyes again, his own softer. "The wall will be finished within the next year and I must complete this journey before then. This is my only chance. I don't know how long I shall be gone but I need you to be a big boy, okay?"_

_I nodded sadly. Now grandpa was leaving me too but I understood why he was doing what he was. He slowly stood up. "Our family has been left rotting undignified for far too long. I must bring them home and give them a proper burial."_

_He picked up his pack and walking stick and stood at the door. He turned back to me. "You will not be alone. I have asked Renji to continue being your caretaker so you will have someone here for you."_

_He opened the door and stepped outside, I followed him. When he started to step off the porch, I threw my arms around his waist and sobbed into his back. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be completely alone. I felt him sigh and turn to lift me into his strong arms. He whispered against my neck._

"_Don't worry, my boy. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed my forehead and sat me back upon my feet. With a bow, he set off towards the half built wall and stepped past it. With one last wave back to me, he stepped into the shadowy forest._

_The darkness seemed to close in around him as he walked further in, swallowing him whole. I bit my lip worriedly and gripped my mother's chain tightly enough to hurt. Laughter filled my head, laughter not of my own._

_I never saw my grandfather again._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

People always take everything for granted until it's gone. I never realized how much I loved my grandfather until he wasn't in my life anymore. I'd always thought I was alone when he _was_ around. But once he really was gone, there was an aching void in my heart. The death of my family had hardened my heart towards feeling so much that I didn't realize I still needed my grandpa until he left.

I wonder how many days; weeks; months I sat on our porch waiting for him to come back through those trees and hug me. How long did I wait for him to pass through the only doors leading into the village now? I waited until I forgot why I was waiting and with it, all hope was lost.

I forgot I even had a family.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Present Day

The thing that woke me from my midday snooze was the sound of running feet stamping on the hardened ground outside. I was just turning over onto my side when yelling reached my ears; frantic and hysteric. Lifting my head, I sat up on my cot.

The coals in the furnace were barely glowing. I reached over and shut the door and then closed the smoke hatch. No point in having it open when there was no smoke. The yelling grew louder.

I hurried from my smithing room and ran up the stairs and out of my small shop. I looked around as villagers were quickly running towards Kisuke's residence. What the hell happened to our law man? I straightened up and started running too, he was one of the few villagers I actually could tolerate. As I approached, I craned my neck to try and see over everyone else's heads. I could see Kenpachi standing at the forefront yelling at some poor soul, Yoruichi watching a despondent Urahara his face hidden in his quaking palms.

I pushed my way through the crowd, people grumbling and glaring. I began to pick up the conversation.

Kenpachi was yelling still. "What do you mean that you saw the children chasing something?"

"I-I'm not sure! All I saw was Jinta andUruru playing as they always were. When the shadow near that tree," the man pointed towards it, "started to… to _sway_. Like –like as if it had a mind of its _own!_ Ururu pointed to it and they both took off! They seemed to disappear into it! That's it! I swear!"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth and stood straight to his staggering full height. "Tch. Useless." He rested his massive hands upon his hips and looked around. "Maybe they're still hiding in the crop fields."

"No." He turned his head to Yoruichi, her hand rubbing into Urahara's shoulder. Her eyes were grim. "I had Byakuya and his men already search back there. They returned empty handed."

"_Fuck!"_ Kenpachi began pacing, a nasty sneer growing on his face. He gestured angrily at the village walls. "I think they were kidnapped! And whoever got 'em is getting away right now as we're all just standing her; standing here and dicking around!"

Yoruichi glared at him. "And what do you suppose we do?! We have no idea where to even begin to start looking and you running your mouth is not helping the situation!"

The monstrous man spun on his feet and stomped towards her. "Enough you two. You're bickering isn't going to find my children…" Urahara piped up from beneath his palms. Yoruichi guiltily began rubbing his shoulders again. Kenpachi turned to glare away.

I stepped forwards to comfort Urahara when a scream stopped me short. Everyone jumped and twisted to look. We all saw one of the guards stumbling backwards from behind Urahara's house and fall to the ground. Urahara was suddenly upon his feet and running to the back, as was everyone else, myself included.

The first thing I saw was Byakuya's back, his spine ram rod straight and tense. After that I saw it.

Twin trails of blood.

Suddenly, Urahara was running down after it, following it desperately. I pushed through to the front of the moving crowd and followed too. The trail splotched out here and there but more or less was a steady drip running over everything; the walls, the roofs, the grounds, even the trees.

We zigzagged through the village, the crowd quickly grew as we passed curious homes. I was pushed and pulled to the back as more burly men shoved their way through, women and children lining the back as well.

I glared and was ready to fight when another scream stopped me short. Running around the side of the hut, I stopped abruptly.

Urahara sat shaking on the ground, everyone else frozen in horror. We had reached the village wall.

And it was splattered everywhere with blood, hand prints clawed into it, dragged this way and that as if desperately trying to escape. Urahara began sobbing, pained tears streaming down his face. Kenpachi snorted angrily. "Tch, well… Looks like we got our answer."

Byakuya stepped up, glaring. "Something still must be done. I have a horrid feeling that this isn't the last we'll be seeing of this." He was barely heard over the shouts of the crowd.

Yoruichi nodded and rested her hands upon Urahara's shaking back. "We will worry about that later. We must have a proper ceremony for these poor children. They deserve that much at _least_."

I couldn't look away from the blood splattered everywhere, something niggling at the back of my memory. My hand subconsciously reached up for my chain, grabbing it for comfort. Fear I couldn't understand began seeping into my heart, pulsing and growing with each beat. All sound blanked out except for the racing of my heart. All vision faded to black. All I could see was the blood. Laughter; _god awful laughter_, it filled my head and shook my core.

Was I breathing? Everything began to swim. I couldn't think.

_Screaming. Running._

_Fear. Blood._

_Laughter. Darkness._

_A tree. Cold hands._

_Silence._

I jerked to as I felt my legs give out beneath me, the ground rushing up to meet my knees. Belatedly, I could hear the sound of my gasping breaths, far too fast and far too short. My vision blurred and soon the ground rose to my face as well.

"Ichigo!"

As everything faded out, I saw feet running towards me and then I knew no more.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Those moments killed me the most. Little snippets of things I couldn't honestly remember teasing my memory. Always, but when I woke up, all would be gone and I'd feel as if another piece of me had gone missing. The wounds I always felt throbbed viciously in those moments. And those were the times when I felt most vulnerable.

And I could _feel him._ That… that _monster_. The air always felt so cold, chilled as if frosted with snow but truly was only despair. I could hear his echoing laughter, see his damning smile.

Those poor children, Jinta and Ururu? They were only the beginning. Byakuya had no idea how right he was and I'm more than certain if he had known how true his statement was… He would have done anything to make sure he was wrong.

In those moments, I heard _his_ laughter, echoing in my head and burning my soul.

If only I had known that that the laughter echoing in my head was the laughter echoing in the woods, was truly there –truly real… If only I had known…

Could –Could I have done something?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My dreams were always vague. The only thing I could remember were shapes and shadows and certain colors. Namely blue.

Vivid light blue eyes. I always wake up desperate after those dreams, as if remembering a long lost lover's embrace and begging to be held again.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling of my room. Slowly, I sat up and stared at my sparsely decorated walls. Blue.

I couldn't remember when or why but it had become my favorite color. My entire room was filled with it. Sky blue everything. I pulled the rumpled blankets from my legs and stood up, confused. Staggering to my feet I turned around trying to remember my dream.

But I could remember nothing except the smell of blood and the sound of screams. But those _blue eyes._ Those were the worst. They haunted me, made my chest ache with longing but I couldn't understand why; couldn't _remember_ _why._

With an irritated sigh, I glared at the wall already sick of trying. What was the point anyway? No matter how many times I tried, it never worked. I stomped over to my closet and pulled out another tunic, pulling the one I was wearing over my head.

I caught my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my toned chest, rubbing at the burn marks spotted up and down it. Glory of my work, glory of my stupid mistakes and immaturity when I began.

I glared at the scars in disgust. I turned away. Whatever. What was done was done. I was lifting my tunic to pull over my head when I glanced back into the mirror and jumped.

Shadows covered my room but eyes of glowing darkness stared back at me, golden circles burning in the middle. My skin was deathly pale, my smile twisted too far in a sick parody. Hair twisted and matted with blood, white as snow otherwise, fell down my shoulders.

The eyes narrowed as the smile grew and psychotic laughter echoed in my head. I stumbled backwards, tunic falling from my hands.

Pale palms pressed against my mirror, long black claws cracking the glass. Fangs poked over black lips, a tongue just as pitch licked upwards. The laughter echoed around. "_Iiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiigoooooo o…"_ The laughter grew, the shadows swirling deeper in my mirror.

I screamed and fell backwards. Horror of the utmost engulfed me.

I _knew_ that face! But where?! I crawled backwards on my bed, away from the evil thing, laughter piercing the air as the shadows swallowed everything.

When my eyes opened everything was silent and everything was normal. I shakingly glanced at my mirror and sighed in relief to find that the reflection was normal again. I stood up and picked up my tunic, shaking the confusion and fear from my body. I pulled on the light green cloth and adjusted my linen pants. I picked up my leather boots and crouched down, lacing them up. Glancing up, I froze.

There were cracks running up and down my mirror, _as if claws had stabbed at it._

I backed away grabbing at the chain on my neck.

_What the hell?!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That was only the beginning. That face? That was the catalyst. Afterwards, things only went downhill. The village, the safe haven we all thought we had? It was all blown to hell. He knew who he was looking for then. Now he knew what he wanted. I was good as his I should say.

I was good as dead. No one escapes his gaze. But he was going to have fun beforehand. He fucking _loved_ making us squirm. I wish I could have remembered where I knew that face then. Maybe less people would have suffered; I could have reminded them of _everything_ they had forgotten.

Perhaps, everyone would still be there and alive.

Perhaps…

~.:. End of Chapter Two: Darker Around The Edges.:.~

Yep. So we're getting closer to the actual beginning of the adventure. The flashbacks won't happen forever, just a couple more chapters of it.

As for the delay in this update…. That's because of the family issues I brought up in the opening announcement. I again apologize.

I'm excited to get this story rolling though. Thank you for every review everyone, I loved each and every one!

Please, let me know what you thought! Until next time! I love you guys!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	3. Screams From The Black

Dastardly Three.

Cover art done completely by myself.

Woohoo!

WARNINGS! Slight language, some disturbing imagery, my continued shit attempt at 'nursery rhymes'

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Chapter Three: Screams From The Black.:.~

_Can you hear our cries,_

_We are the souls he has eaten._

_Bloodied and broken,_

_Stained and disgustingly beaten._

_Something crucial missing,_

_Through the gaping holes._

_The hunger for what was lost,_

_It steadily and frighteningly grows._

_They say, "Heartless, we are,"_

_And that is perfectly true._

_We won't stop ever,_

_It's all we'll ever do._

_We chase and we scream,_

_Your kin we devour._

_The hysteria we create,_

_In your final hour._

_We are his monsters,_

_Or perhaps his children?_

_What you all shall hide from,_

_Under the blankets the whole night in._

_We called him evil._

_And we called him dastardly._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The thing that I hate about legends, is the fact that over years parts of the story are lost. And not just miniscule details, sometimes the really _important_ things are forgotten. That's the worst! You go in, expecting one thing and are faced with something completely different!

And I can't help but scream at myself… _Why?! Why was this forgotten?! Who could be foolish enough to forget something _so_ important?_

… But we all were foolish enough to forget everything so we –yes, myself included –can say nothing at all. Ignorance is bliss?

No. Not at all and that so called blissful ignorance cost each one of us dearly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_6 Summers after my birth_

_I stood before my new home, the house nearly completely finished. The excitement rushing through me kept me from keeping still; I was practically bouncing off the walls! There was no way I could contain myself! Finally, after waiting for what seemed forever, we were going to be moving into our new home in the woods._

_Despite the protests of my grandfather who remained in the village, we were moving in. I was going to be living side by side with all the forest folk! My sisters would get to grow up in all this magic and wonder. Who _wouldn't_ want to live here? It was like a paradise on Earth!_

_And I could tell mother and father were just as excited as I was._

"_Ichigo, my dear! It's time for dinner!" My mother called me inside and I ran to her, laughing. I swore that that night I was going to sit out and watch the stars._

_As I joined the rest of my family at the table, we said our grace and began to tuck into the delicious food mother had prepared. Mother started the conversation._

_She glanced to my father. "Dear, your father is wanting us to come into the village and visit him again."_

_Father looked confused. "Didn't we just visit him last week?"_

"_Love… It's been a month."_

_The shocked expression on my father's face made Yuzu and Karin giggle. Father rubbed his chin. "Good grief! Has it _really_ been that long?" Mother nodded. "Well, that's horrific! We'll have to apologize as soon as we get there! We can go visit tomorrow."_

_With that settled, dinner lapsed back into comfortable silence. I scarfed down the rest of my food and asked if I could go free –after washing my hands, of course. Mother laughed and nodded her head. Practically squealing with glee, I ran to clean up and was outside in the setting sun._

_Climbing the nearest tree, I sat down in one of the lowest branches, leaning against the trunk. I watched the setting sun, kicking my dangling leg back and forth. And that's when the magic started._

_I stared in awe as little fairy lights began to fill the night. They flitted to and fro, playing tag and chasing one another. I could hear their tinkling laughter and my heart filled with joy. The yearn to suddenly grow a pair of wings overtook me and I leaned into the wind, dreaming it were true._

_I was a fairy, flying about with my friends, building flower wreaths and living in the highest leaves. Life was beautiful and fulfilling._

"_Ichigoooo!"_

_And my dream was shattered._

"_C'mon dear! It's time for bed, you silly little boy!"_

_With a sigh I climbed down the tree and ran back home, my mother smiling at me from the doorway._

_I slipped inside and got ready for bed. That night, I dreamt of fairy magic._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_Hey, Ichigo, quit messing with your cloak. You're going to mess it up, mister." My father ruffled up my hair and stepped further into the village. Our old neighbors waved and grimaced, keeping their distance. I couldn't help but watch them in confusion. Some even grabbed their children and yanked them back inside their houses, slamming their doors shut._

_They'd started acting like this as soon as we announced we were moving into the forest. Karin and Yuzu held each other's hands as they ran forwards, giggling. I turned to watch them, ignoring the rest of the villagers. So long as my family was happy, I could care less about the rest of our old home. Well, except grandfather, of course._

_Speaking of such, I watched as mother stepped up onto his porch and knocked at the door. The door slid open, exposing a smiling Renji. "Well well well! Glad you all could make it!"_

_Yuzu cried out in happiness and lurched forwards into a run to Renji. He laughed and hefted her high into his arms. Spinning her around, he held her close. "And how's my big strong girl today?"_

_She giggled and hid her face shyly into his neck. The chuckles between my parents and Renji slowly quieted down as he bowed his head in respect._

"_If you're looking for Yamamoto, he's in his study." Renji nodded back into the house, Yuzu peeking out from his shoulder._

_Father nodded. "Thanks Renji." As we all strolled in, he looked back at Renji. "Ya know… Dad couldn't have picked a better housekeeper."_

_Renji rolled his eyes, smirking. "Oh, ha ha. Laugh at the maid." He gently set Yuzu upon her feet and strode over to the study door, knocking gently._

_Grandfather's gruff voice called through. "Yes?"_

_Renji leaned against the frame. "The family's here. Thought you might want to see them soon as possible."_

_Sounds of things shifting and footsteps filtered through. Suddenly the door was yanked open and there stood grandfather in all his tall bearded glory. "Isshin, my boy!"_

"_Dad!" And then arms were flying as they held each other close. Grandfather's eyes open to look at mother._

"_Masaki!"_

_She smiled kindly, bowing her head respectfully. "Yamamoto." He laughed and pulled her into the hug as well. Yuzu and Karin giggled from in the background. My parents pulled away and his aged eyes looked around excitedly for us._

_When they caught sight of the girls, a great smile grew. "Aaaah, there you are! My beautiful young girls." He bent down to his knees, beckoning them forth as they giggled and ran into them. He hugged them tightly. "Oooooh, look how _big_ you are becoming! Every time I see you two, you both are so much prettier. Just like your mother."_

_Mother laughed softly, father smiled with pride. As grandfather stood up he let the girls go. "And where is my strapping young lad?"_

_I smiled softly and stepped to him, head bent down, embarrassed. He kneeled in front of me, a hand resting upon my crown. "Goodness, you are becoming quite the young man! Look how thick your arms are becoming, great gods! You'll have young ladies flocking around you in no time!"_

_All the adults burst out into laughter, I blushed and looked further to the ground. As grandfather stood up yet again, he rested his hands upon his hips. "Well, I think it's about time we ate dinner. Renji, would you be so kind?"_

_The young man bowed and stepped off into the kitchen. Grandfather motioned to the dining room and we all took our seats. Conversation made the time fly by and before we knew it, dinner was placed before us and we were all digging in. Shortly after, mother took my little sisters up into the spare room for a nap._

_The older men of the family shared a look and then father was resting his hand upon mine. I looked to him as he smiled gently. "Ichigo, my boy. Why don't you go outside and play for a bit. See if Shinji wishes to play, okay?"_

_With confusion, I nodded and left the room just as mother stepped in, sliding the door closed behind her. I don't know what possessed me to stay behind, but I did. Pressing my ear to the door, I tried to breathe as quietly as possible._

"_Masaki. Isshin. There's something we must discuss." Grandfather's voice. He sounded grim._

"_If it's about the house in the forest, father, we've already been over this." Father's voice, exasperated._

"_Yes, I know we have, but I _must_ bring it up _again._ You must not stay there! It is not safe! How can you ignore such warnings?"_

"_Yamamoto, please try to understand." That was mother with her sweet soft voice. "Our children begged this of us and we wish them to be happy. Why should we hold back simply because of fairytales made to scare wandering children?"_

"_You know well as I that those are not just tales! Those aren't legends! Those are truth; _history!_ Where do you think fairytales come from?!" Grandfather._

"_Fairytales come from imagination and drunken nights, father."_

"_Oh gods… If that's how you truly feel, then I have raised a fool!"_

"Father!"

"_Don't you '_father'_ me! I raised you better than this! I didn't just tell you those stories to keep you up at night, to make sure you kept out of the forest! That forest is _cursed_, Isshin. Why do you think we live outside the line of the trees and so close together with other people?! To _protect_ ourselves! You greatly assume much if you think the monsters will keep a blind eye to your family."_

"_Please, we do not wish to fight." Mother again. "We just came to visit like you wanted us to. We will worry about the forest should anything come to happen, but until then, we will remain peacefully."_

"_The reason I called you here wasn't just to see my grandchildren! It was to _try _and talk some _sense_ into you! I'm only trying to protect my family. Don't make me watch my family die while I can do nothing! Don't make me relive the horror of watching loved ones fall before me."_

_Uncomfortable silence reigned supreme. I shifted on my feet, readying myself to turn around and leave when whispers yanked me back to the door._

"_How dare you bring mother into this." Father sounded livid. "Don't you _dare_ try to guilt me into moving my family back after all the work we put into moving there."_

"_Isshin… I'm not trying to guilt anyone… This situation reminds me so much of how I lost your mother and you just like her are as stubborn as a mule. I can see now how fruitless my endeavors to change your mind are… Just, Isshin. _Promise me_, that you'll be safe? Promise me you will be fine?"_

_A slight pause. "Of course father. I promise. We will stay safe."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_2 Summers later_

"_Itsugo! Run faster! That DiamondSpitter is gaining on us!"_

"_Aaaw maan, why did I let ya guys talk me inta this?!"_

"_Because ya know ya love it, Pesche!"_

"_Oh gods, if ya know what I'm sayin'!"_

_I smiled brightly, near hysterical with giddiness as we all four –Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and I – ran through the forest, dodging trees and leaping logs. The angry mother dragon chased after us faster, her biggest diamond clenched tightly in Nel's bloodless fingers._

_We were all panting and sweating and… having a _blast!

_Pesche threw his head back hollering out a big hoot as we pushed faster. "Oh! Oh my _gods!_ Ha ha ha! Too much fun, just don't trip!" The skinny goblin laughed harder. Nel bounced from tree trunk to tree trunk, laughter spilling out as she bobbed and weaved in front of us._

"_But Pesche! That's _half _the fun!"_

_We all looked up at her, worry suddenly taking hold. Pesche slanted his eyes at her, suspicious. "_What's_ part of the fun?"_

_She cackled and began throwing twigs down at us as she jumped faster. "_Seeing who trips first!"_ The evil little witch had the audacity to laugh harder. I felt all the blood rush from my face, listening to Dondochakka and Pesche cry out in horror. "Ah, Nel! Are you trying to get us killed, ya know what I'm sayin'?!"_

"_Yeah, Nel! What in the mud crunchin' world are ya thinkin'?!"_

_She laughed harder and started throwing more sticks and twigs down, the dragon roaring in anger. I glanced back horrified._

_I'd been friends with these dreadful three for almost a year now. Almost a whole year of dangerous games, running blindly through the forest from untold beasts; almost a whole year of nearly dying every time we hung out. Well, nobody could say my life wasn't exciting._

_I jumped dodged and evaded to my best ability. Running as fast as I could, I weaved through trees away from Dondochakka and Pesche and Nel. The dragon had spotted me and was chasing me down._

Damn it!_ I was panting for air, my lungs burning and wheezing. The trees were becoming more and more sparse. Sooner rather than later, that dragon would have a straight shot to me, no more trees to hinder its speed._

_Welp, I was royally screwed and was going to die young just like I always knew would happen… Just never thought it would like this. Just as I was running past a huge grey tree, a hand seemingly morphed out of nowhere and yanked me inside of the tree._

_As fear took me, I opened my mouth wide to scream, just as another hand clamped over it and the dragon burst through the tree lining. I glanced wide eyed behind me, cold hand grasping me gently. Blue cloudy eyes stared back at me, a finger press to his own mouth, shushing me._

_Relief filled me as I recognized the cold hands and blank face. Grimmjow._

_We both jerked our attention to the forest outside the hole, the dragon roaring as it stomped around outside. Its huge nostrils flaring as it sniffed at the ground. The muscles in Grimmjow's body tensed as she came closer, Grimmjow backing further into the darkness._

"AAAAH! NEL WHYYYY?!"

_The dragon's head shot up, and with a deafening roar, shot off towards the sound of laughter and screaming. Both Grimmjow and I slowly relaxed, relief whooshing from our lungs in giant gusts. He gently set me upon my feet. Stepping forwards, I poked my head outside, just to be sure that the she-dragon was really gone. Shooting a smile back at my friend, I stepped out into the sunlight._

_Laughing, I twirled around with giddiness and utter relief. I'd never felt so alive! I had lived! With a burst of laughter louder than the rest, I fell backwards and laid upon the soft grass; dirty bare feet, rested beside my head. With a mischievous grin, I threw my arms around the closest leg and yanked his foot out from under him._

_Not even a yelp sounded as he fell down. There he laid, sprawled out staring to the sky as I crawled over and rested atop his bare chest. Eventually, his cloudy, vacant, beautiful eyes turned to me. I smirked down at him and leaned forwards. I looked at all the dirt and leaves and other grime caught in his hair and skin._

_With a dramatic wave and gasp for air, I jerked away, pulling a disgusted face –jokingly, of course. His eyebrow jerked slightly upwards for a second before flat lining once again._

"_If you cannot stand my stench, why are you always near me? Some form of masochism?" His deep velvet, lifeless voice sent chills up and down my spine. Not quite sure what masochism meant nor did I understand the feeling in my fluttery stomach, but I knew that I liked them both… I think?_

_Standing to my feet, I held my small hand out to him. He stared at it for the longest time, before taking hold and standing as well. He let me drag him along through the forest, the sound of trickling water filling our ears._

_His head tilted to the side like it always does when he hears something interesting. Those gorgeous eyes flickered to me. "A bath then, I take it?" _

_An enthusiastic nod was his response and as the stream came into view, I let go of his hand. He entered into the stream of his own volition while I quickly stripped from my own clothes. I watched as he stepped into the gentle current, goose bumps pricking all over his skin, nipples peaking with the cold, but no change in expression nor stance to show he even felt the frigid temperature._

_It always intrigued me how alive and yet not he was. I'd always meant to ask _why_ but never could find the courage to honestly say anything…_

_Shaking the depressing thoughts from my mind, I inhaled deeply, and ran to the shore leaping far into the water. Water ice cold surrounded my senses and I flailed for the surface. Breaking topside, I gasped desperately, teeth chattering as I held my arms close to my chest. Glancing over to Grimmjow, I saw a bland smirk curling his lips, eyes blank but I could picture the gleam they'd have would he have been normal. He waded over to me, pulling me to more shallow water, holding me close so as to not let me be washed away._

_I secretly enjoyed it, my face stained red with shyness. He glanced around and then back down at me, blank faced as he began to run his wet fingers through my hair, running free the grime caught there. Systematically, he washed my back and ears. I leaned into his touch, enjoying the innocent caresses. Once he finished, I turned to return the favor._

_With flowing movement, he kneeled in the water so I could reach his head. A flush covered my entire face as I ran my fingers through his hair, the soft strands even better than I could even imagine. I ran my fingers down his strong muscular back in wonder. I followed the curves and lines up and down, tracing everything._

_He sat still and let me do as I pleased. I had the urge to kiss him._

_In horror, I jumped away, out of the water, and to my clothes. He lifelessly watched me grab my things and run away. Confusion swamped me. I couldn't understand what I was feeling and why._

Why? Why_ did I wish to kiss him? When I ran into Szayel, and he saw my confused face, he put two and two together and chuckled, shaking his head._

"_It means you like him, silly boy."_

_Shock surrounded me as I stared off into the darkening woods. I… Liked Grimmjow?_

_Color stained my face and I hid my growing smile. Yes, that was right._

_It… _felt_ right._

_I had a crush on my dearest friend Grimmjow._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_4 Summers later_

"_We are here to discuss the will and final testament of our good friend Yamamoto."_

_Lord Ukitake's head raised from his palm, eyes red and swollen. "Yamamoto?" He waved Yoruichi on._

_She nodded once, shifting more comfortably upon her bench. I sat in the front pew of the court, head bowed and fingers twiddling. I promised I would not cry. I _swore it.

_My eyes were burning and pricking. I choked back an angry sob. _I swore it_._

_She continued. "Here within lies my final will and wishes. Though my family may be broken and utterly tattered, I have yet that remain." Her eyes glanced up to me, as did every other pitying eye within the courtroom._

_I hated every last _one of them_ for it. Her eyes returned to the parchment. "And I have those dear enough to me that they are as if family. To my last living relative, and my beautiful grandson, I leave my money and my house. Although you already reside therein, for when you are older, it will be yours to keep or do as you will."_

_I choked again, hand coming up to cover my quivering lips. Urahara placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder. Shaking it off, I jerked away. I'd already mourned my family. There was no reason to make me do so again._

_I wished that they would all stop _staring_ at me._

"_To my dear home keeper, Renji… I leave my books and study work. I know how much you wished you could have had your own, dreaming of a better education. I only hope they will serve you just as well as they served me. I am very grateful to you."_

_Renji's head bowed, eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed firmly into a line._

"_But, I have one last request of you my dear boy. I ask that you take care of my grandchild, Kurosaki Ichigo, until he is able to live on his own. Be there for him as I can no longer be so. As your employer and dear friend, I beg this of you. Please honor an old man's final request._

"_To my oldest and dearest friend and lord, Ukitake. I am sorry that things ended the way they did. Had I had the choice or the chance… Things would have turned out differently. You have all of my love and sincerest apologies."_

_Yoruichi rolled the scroll closed to a somber silence. Even Kenpachi –ever crude Kenpachi –was silent. Ukitake rubbed his brow, water glistening down his cheeks, trying to hide his unacceptable behavior. He lifted his arms, robes cascading down about him. "To Yamamoto."_

_The whole village within echoed. "To Yamamoto." And then the priests began chanting, villagers joining in as well. Renji stood up and over to me. He blinked and stared sadly._

"_Welp, Ichigo. Looks like it's me and you now, buddy."_

_I glared at him. If it _weren't_ for you and those stupid slayers I'd have the forest too! And everything within it! Why did I have to be stuck with you?! Just looking at you makes me sick! I wanted to scream all that at him and more, but I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth._

_With a huff, I took off running, the priests still chanting, Renji calling my name._

_I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. Even when I stopped moving, I was still running away. Even when whatever in the forest made my heart race, no longer flickered across my memory, that's what I was doing._

_Even when I couldn't remember why I was running anymore, I continued to do so._

_After all, it had become second nature; just as my hatred for everyone came first. And if anyone mentioned hearing laughter following me around like a shadow, then I'd call them crazy._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I couldn't stand the pain. There was no one left for me. Nothing left but sorrow and an empty shell. Not only had my family been stolen from me, but also my forest friends. And my chance for love with a vacant eyed man.

But then, as if all that wasn't enough, I had to lose those memories too? What had I _ever_ done to deserve such atrocities?

You really wanna know?

I _survived._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Present Day

Shaking, I stepped to my mirror, and ran my fingers down the cracked glass. The grooves were thicker from the inside and thinner on the outside.

_What… The hell?_

I glanced around for any sign to explain to me why it happened; to explain what the hell was in my mirror. How could my reflection become so distorted? Had I hit my head earlier when falling? Why did that _face_ make my head hurt and niggle with familiarity?

Stepping back away, I vowed to myself that that night I would throw out the mirror. I would _not_ stew in this paranoia. Better to be rid of it than let it fester and turn into some sick –some sick _obsession._

Nodding, I picked up a clean smithing apron from my drawer. Yes, that's right. I'll just throw out the mirror. Walking back outside, I watched as the sun slowly set below the village walls. People were still crowded around the area where…

The area where Ururu and Jinta's… _blood_ was splattered. They held brushes and pails and were scrubbing away at the mess. Urahara was absent, more than likely at home mourning. Kenpachi was cleaning the spots near the top no one else could reach, Yoruichi consoling despondent children, asking where Ururu and Jinta were and why they couldn't play.

My heart lodged itself in my throat and I turned away. I couldn't let myself become attached because then I'd start to care and I _would NOT_ allow that to happen. This hatred inside me was the only reason why I still pushed on. If I were to lose that…

What purpose could I possibly have left?

Walking along the cobbled road, I watched as villager after villager lit countless candles, firelight lighting the darkness. Red candles that smelt of cinnamon and honey. To honor the dead.

To honor the deaths of _children_.

I jerked my eyesight away, my hands clenching at my hips; sorrow niggling at my stomach. Perhaps I should go home. This atmosphere was far too heavy for me.

Nodding, having decided, I turned back around and walked back home to my house. Picking up the mirror, I carried it outside and rested it upon the ground beside the porch. In the morning, I would melt it down to perhaps make crystalline pottery.

But first, a good night's sleep. As darkness suffused, I climbed into bed and shut my eyes.

The scent of blood and tears burned my sense but if you were to ask, I'd only scoff at you.

You'd have to honestly _care_ about somebody to lose sleep over them. And me?

I _didn't care._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My eyes shot wide open. This feeling of dread crept higher up my spine, damn near choking me with it. A cold wind blew against me and I grasped at my aching chest. What was this feeling? The burning of unshed tears yanked at my eyelids.

Why couldn't I breathe without pain?

There it was. My head shot up, eyes wide. The sound of scuffling and clacking teeth. Confused I looked to my high window, unable to see out of it. It was still far too dark to be much later than 3 hours past midnight. The sounds continued.

Whatever it was, it was coming from outside. Interested, I stood up. Grabbing my saber, I tiptoed to my front door, the feeling of horror growing in the pit of my stomach. Every hair on my body stood up, the sound coming from right outside my door.

Gently pressing my ear to the wood, I heard light scratching sounds, the door vibrating with the call. What the hell? Pulling my head back to stare baffled at the door, I pressed my ear back to the entrance.

Clacking teeth and then the quiet sound of a breathless chuckle. Suddenly, the sound of gusting air and then screams ripped through the night. I fell back from the door, a cry of alarm falling from my own lips.

Jumping back upon my feet, I rammed open the door, and looked around frantically, saber gripped tightly in my hand. The screams continued to echo around, candles flickering on from within homes, men and women alike running outside in their night clothes. The shrieks were gods awful!

Everyone was running to the sound. Byakuya pointed into the shadows. "_There! I can see it moving!"_

_The flash of white teeth stained red with blood. Eyes glowing blankly in the dark. Gaping hole burned through the chest. Twisted limbs jerking about and curling, running around._

_Bloodied hands ripping at something hidden in the shadows, unnatural groans calling into the night._

_It looked to us, shadows obscuring the view. The screech it howled, ringing in our ears. An arrow flew, striking it dead center in the heart. It barely jerked, howling as it ran back into the shadows._

_Laughter like burning acid echoed in our ears._

Byakuya pointed to the shadows. "That way men!" The guards chased off after it, cries of anger burning through the wind. My chest was heaving, something _horrifying_ pushing at my mind. I jerked to when the sounds of frantic crying screams reached my ears. Running forwards, I stepped into the shadows.

Kenpachi had his fist buried within the village wall, blood dripping from busted knuckles, lips pressed tight into an angry scowl. Rukia had her hands rubbing Shinji's shaking shoulders, he on his knees.

On his knees _buried in blood._

I choked. His bloodied hands were pressed to his chest, as he sobbed violently, a gore stained barrette clasped in white yet stained fingers. "_Hiyori. Oh, my baby Hiyori. Not my Hiyori. HIYORI!"_

There was no body. There was only blood and dancing shadows.

Suddenly, there wasn't enough oxygen in the air and I felt the world closing in on me. I –I had to _get out_. I had to get out of the shadows. I had to get into the light where I could see.

_Home._ I needed to get home. Without a glance back, I ran back to my house. There was tunnel vision; I could see nothing but the path to my home and then the door inside. After that, only my bed. Throwing myself upon it, I curled up into a ball and wheezed for air in the dark, hugging myself.

_Why was this happening?! Who was DOING this?!_

Trying to calm down, I laid there until I could think without panicking. With a heavy sigh, I rubbed at my burning eyes. Acting with a calm I really didn't feel, I stood up to light the candle within my room. Giving it a gentle blow to get the flame burning bright, I stepped back, relief filling me. As I turned to go back to bed, something in the corner of my room caught my eye.

Turning to it, I felt ice flood my soul and I couldn't breathe.

There –sitting where it once was –was my mirror, innocently staring back at me, as if it had never been moved.

As I stepped closer, the smell of blood filled my nostrils. My heart beat faster. Dripping down the cracked surface, were words carved with the macabre fluid itself.

_YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ME_

_BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU_

_KNOCK KNOCK ICHIGO_

_THE REAPER'S CALLING_

All feeling left me as I felt breath freeze down my back. I didn't dare look behind me, my entire body quaking in fear. Then, I heard my door shatter open just as I opened my mouth and screamed bloody murder.

As my sight blackened out, glowing eyes filled my vision and roaring, gods awful _echoing_ laughter jumbled around in my head. A clawed hand reached from the shadows, ready to claw me to pieces as I fell to the ground.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya really wanna know why?

I _survived._

And became an _obsession._

~.:. End of Chapter Three: Screams From The Black.:.~

Erm, yeah… Chapter Three.

**QUESTION!** I _might_ have a poll on this BUT either way, should I –for this story –continue on about the, erm, _intimate_ scenes as I normally do… OR… write them more… for lack of better word… more _graphic._

Please let me know if I should hold the poll or not or even just let me know what you think in a review.

THANKS SO MUCH YA GUYS! LOVE YALL SO MUCH! LET ME KNOW WHAT CHYA THOUGHT AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! ( 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	4. What Once Was Lost

Was told to update by a good friend of mine…. _Right._

Cover art done completely by myself.

WARNINGS! Language, violence, my shit attempts at 'nursery rhymes'

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Chapter Four: What Once Was Lost.:.~

_We were once told…_

_But then again I'm uncertain._

_Words were spoken,_

_But no details recalled from therein._

_I can't quite recall,_

_That which I forgot._

_Something dreadfully important,_

_But I know it not._

_Flashes of bloodied fangs,_

_Both daily and nightly._

_Haunt my continuous nightmares,_

_Something horrible and unsightly._

_Perhaps he holds them in his grasp,_

_Feasting on our apathy and often emotional lack._

_For who else could steal something so precious,_

_But the monster I swore to watch behind my back?_

_And as we go about normally,_

_I can't help but sigh and surrender._

_My only solace is…_

_I'm not the only one who can't remember._

_We once called him evil._

_And we once called him dastardly._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

How many had to die before it finally sunk in? How many innocents perished because we tied our hands behind our backs, blinded our eyes, and silenced our ears? Too many; too many dead. Buried.

_Haunting _us. Haunting _me._ It was my fault, I knew it. Somehow, deep inside I knew that those deaths were meant for me. A message of some sort. Something was trying to get a point across and was paving the way in young blood. What the statement was –back then –I hadn't the slightest idea.

Now that I've seen everything and have suffered through… I know…

I know and I wish I didn't.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_10 Summers after my birth_

"_Ichigo."_

_I jerked my head away, jumping almost completely out of my skin. He'd honestly scared me. For being such a big fella, Grimmjow moved silent as the grave when he wanted to. Turning to look at him, he frowned blankly back down at me. Offering out his hand, he helped me to my feet._

"_It is not safe in this part of the forest. Vengeful spirits and other such monsters lurk in the shadows here." His cloudy eyes roved through the clearing, his hand still clasped in mine. I couldn't help the fact that my face turned red and his words fell upon deaf ears. My eyes were too busy focusing in on our conjoined hands and the warmth growing in his cool palm. With a start, I noticed he was staring down at me._

_Glancing a questioning look, his frown deepened in a minuscule way. But just like that, it was gone once again, and he sighed silently through his nose. "… I had asked for what reason you had us dragged out here. I have not travelled these paths in many years."_

_His eyes continued to shift about, cautiously watching every little movement. I couldn't help but smile, tugging him along. The reason was for the fact that I had read up on the more obscure myths and legends and one book so said that this corner housed many of them: The Weeping Widow, The Fire Swords, The Wild Men. Or perhaps even The Whispering Waters!_

_I was beyond excited and I was infinitely happy more with the fact Grimmjow was with me. Yanking on his hand, I dragged him along further. The paths steadily became more harried, dark, imposing. But I had a blind eye to all the foreboding tendrils scratching at my skin. And for that very reason, I was able to see the figure run through the shadows before us, an echoing sound of pattering feet._

_With a jerk, I took off after it in hot pursuit. Grimmjow was surely right on my heels and we pressed deeper into the blackened trees until we came onto a grey clearing, dust motes floating about in the wind to a lazy dance. In the midst of the dry, brittle grass stood a derelict house, half collapsed and rotten. Stone ghouls and other ornaments littered across the yard._

_We stepped forwards, my heart racing with excitement, my breaths gasping in and out of my chest in airy puffs. From the doorway, green, glowing, _sorrowful_ eyes watched us. As we stepped closer, the pupils followed until we were right at the porch's edge. We stood there, completely in silence._

_And then, an emotionless voice called out from the black, whisper almost entirely swallowed by the wind. "… Why have you come here? What could you possible want from a wretched soul like me?"_

_I smiled and stepped forwards. The eyes widened and Grimm placed his hand upon my shoulder in protection. Barely glancing back at him, I looked back to the black. With a small smile, I motioned for him to step to us, hoping to convey peace through my eyes. And for the longest time, I stood waiting when finally, a foot slid into the light. Slowly, the rest of the body followed._

_And I gasped, for I could see nothing but the sorrow etched within his very soul. A face so stained by tears, the tracks were as if ink; forever there, always to remind. Skin so pale, it looked white… and a hole…_

A hole?!_ My eyes shot straight to the precipice right about where the man's heart should be. Yanking on Grimm's arm, I pointed frantically. The two men met eyes. The more slender of the two spoke first._

"_I am the Weeping Widow, doomed forever to roam alone, cursed to always yearn for my lost family." His head tilted to the side. "… I can see I am not his _only_ victim. He took your soul."_

_I watched confused as Grimmjow nodded blandly. The Widow hmm'd and continued. "He took my heart. I feel nothing, and yet the tears will never stop. All I know is… sorrow. Right? … It's been so long… I can't remember."_

"_If it is the pain of family lost, then sorrow it is." I looked to Grimmjow, surprised he spoke at all._

_The smaller man blinked slowly. "And what do you feel? For surely, your heart remains. Even without the soul, a body can still feel, if only stinted. What does your heart say?"_

_Grimmjow glanced to me then back to him, a slight lowering of his brow. "… It says to protect this boy from _him_. To find revenge for all the atrocities committed by _him._ I. AM. ANGRY."_

_I watched in shock as Grimmjow spoke the loudest I've ever heard from him. He… He can feel? A smile placed itself upon my face. I was glad to know he did feel something after all, despite his lack of showing anything at all. Focusing back, I was surprised to see the Widow's eyes once more upon my person. His mouth opened, "He is also a victim?"_

_Grimmjow nodded. The man continued, eyes still glued to me. "Then you are lucky boy, that you have not fared a fate so worse as ours. Behold," He motioned with arm to the stone creatures littered about. "For those who somehow survive… Behold what he does as punishment."_

_He stepped towards the stones, running a palm over them as he walked, stopping at one with two hunched over figures. "… My family… Turned to stone to forever haunt my doorstep… My wife… My son… Frozen in fear for all eternity… You can only pray, dear child that whatever family you lost became his very monsters. Even that fate is more merciful than this."_

_Suddenly, I didn't feel so excited to be here. That monster… that killed my family hurt all three of us? How many more victims were there? Gripping Grimmjow's hand, I tightly crushed my eyes shut, my breaths rushing in and out. I swore I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. I mustn't!_

_Grimmjow squeezed my hand back in comfort. He spoke softly, his voice gently soothing my aching heart. "I am Grimmjow. This is Ichigo."_

_The emotionless green eyed man stared back, body still twisted to his stone wife and child. "… I am Ulquiorra."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Grimm and I stepped along the path, watching the ground for tricky stones and the moving roots of the dancing trees. The day was ending, and the sun was lowering quickly below the empty canopies. How long had we walked for?_

_As the sky slowly turned red, snow began to sprinkle about us. What? Snow? I stopped, confused. It was midsummer. Why snow? Holding my hand out, I caught a flake. It didn't melt and when I rubbed my fingers together, it smeared._

_What –_ash?_ Looking about, I realized the trees were burnt and barren, our feet kicking up soft ash from the grass. As I turned to Grimmjow, a question upon my brow, screaming laughter filled the air and heat unlike any other blasted us with dry wind. Grimmjow grabbed onto my shoulders and he dove just as something on fire crashed into the ground and dug a giant burrow as it slid._

_Groaning sounded out from the person. I was just standing up, to run over to the now merely steaming person when another landed in the clearing, flames engulfing every bit of him. His weapon was drawn and glowing red with the heat. Burning eyes turned to me. A snort filled the air as an echoing, irritated voice filled the void._

"_What's this? Ya fuckin' worm! Yer hidin' behind a lil' kid! Ya can't handle losin' that bad ya gotta get a lil' kid involved?! I outta kill ya jus' fer that! Get up and face me again! I ain't finished with you!"_

_The monster slid back into the ready, waiting for his still groaning opponent to rise. Grimmjow stepped in front of me. The burning man looked to him._

"_Aw, man. Why ya gettin' in the way? Or did _you_ want to face me? I'm none too picky."_

_Grimmjow's frown deepened. "No fighting. That boy is my charge. I can't help it if you flung your adversary in our pathway. Go pick a fight elsewhere."_

_The flames around the man grew bigger, burning brighter. "WHAT WAS THAT, YA BASTARD! ?" Grimm merely huffed and motioned for me to continue on our way. The man gaped. "HEY! Don't ignore me!"_

_My vacant eyed friend bowed and whispered in my ear. "Don't mind him. They're all like that. If I'm correct, then he is a Fire Sword."_

"_I can hear ya, ya fuckin' pansy! Get it right! I am _the_ Fire Sword! Demon to top _all demons!_"_

_We stopped and looked back at him. Grimmjow smirked an infinitesimal smile, cruel and cold. I held my breath in anticipation. "Yeah? Then how come I've never heard of you?"_

_The demon sputtered so hard, shock so great, his flame went out. There stood a young looking man, red tipping the edges of his eyes, chest strong and muscled. And a bald shining head gleaming at us. Grimm smirked more as the demon's face turned red._

"_N-Never heard of me? I am the eldest Fire Sword in all existence! I am the leader of our faction! I am more powerful than any of my kind, breathing for many eons: The great Ikkaku! And you _dare_ profess you know not of me?!"_

_We both stared at him, Grimm unamused and I baffled. If the guy's head was any bigger, any more full of himself, he wouldn't be able to lift it from the ground. Grimmjow huffed again and placed his back to the demon. "Nope, still haven't heard of you."_

_And with that he stalked off, I turned to wave good bye to a once again sputtering Ikkaku._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_White blossoms fell from the canopies as Grimmjow and I sat upon the soft grass. The petals kept getting caught in his hair and I couldn't tear my eyes away. He didn't seem to notice or at least care that they were there. I swiped the petals in my hair and stared more ardently._

_By the gods he was beautiful. Sitting there, I contemplated if he was once elf or fae for how could a human ever be so breath taking. My cheeks stained red as I discretely shifted closer, my hand reaching for his as I kept my eyesight turned._

_Gently, my hand grasped his, my face burning hot, feeling his eyes burning down at our hands. Building my courage, I slowly looked back to him. His eyes were staring at me, a niggle of _something_ smoldering in his eyes; a question, I could tell. I could tell that's what it was, why was I holding his hand?_

_I shifted closer, feeling much more confident than I should. Our knees were brushing each other as I moved in front of him, unable to make eye contact any longer. I reached up, gently pulling the petals from his hair one by one, letting them drop from my fingers before his face. His eyes were still watching me intently, trying to understand… Or perhaps apathetic as he usually was. My eyesight couldn't help it, and suddenly it was travelling to his lips, staring at them, studying them. With a soft petal in hand, I gently rubbed it against his lips._

_I watched, transfixed as they parted. Glancing up, I saw surprise color his eyes for the slightest second before I was moving forwards and pressing my lips to his. His breath hitched and almost as soon as it started, he yanked away, staring at me wide eyed. Quickly rising to his feet, he backed away._

"_Ichigo…" I reached out to him, hurt showing deeply on my face. He shook his head as the emotions slowly faded away, eyes once again bland and vacant. "Ichigo, you are far too young to be doing something like that. Especially to someone like the likes of me. Please, let's call today to an end. I believe you should figure out what's going on inside your head."_

_And with that he was stalking through the trees and out of my sight. Tears ran down my cheeks as the pain broke my heart._

_That was the last time I saw Grimm…._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimm… Was perfectly correct in his judgments on that day, I just a young boy could not have known the implications of what I had done. I merely knew what I felt and who I wanted to be with. It was innocent and it was sweet but it did not change the fact that he was very much older than I and almost completely emotionally unable to be anything to me.

His heart might still be within his chest but without a soul, his body was so slow to pick up on such signals. He'd have to feel something very strongly for it to honestly register. And with how fast he withdrew, he must have felt very strongly.

Didn't change the fact that it still hurt terribly and my heart broke. Little child, of course, but didn't change that my heart still ached and yearned. Many would say first crushes are nothing and will go away quickly. But I'm not a normal case and never have been.

Those vacant blue eyes still haunt my dreams and I've found that my heart has no love left to give for anyone still alive and in my life. Everyone I cared for was ripped away and with it that tender emotion.

All I feel nowadays is anger and hate.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Present Day

"Ichigo."

The darkness was sucking me down, pulling me around.

"_Ichigo."_

It kept grabbing at my arms and shaking me, whispering sweet nothings, seducing me to join it forever. My heart stopped and my lungs stilled.

"ICHIGO!"

My eyes snapped open as I shot up straight, a silent scream upon my lips. Frantically, I looked around for clawed hands and glowing eyes. None were in sight. As the hysteria died, my eyes caught sight and focused upon a red blob; a red blob that turned out to be none other than Renji. With a vicious snarl, I jerked his hands from my shoulders and stood up shakily. When he reached forwards to steady me, my glare stopped him short. The worried look he cast me fell upon an uncaring heart.

I had no love for the man and I wasn't ashamed to show it; never had been. A deep sigh caused me to look back to him, slowly taking in the surroundings around us. We were in the healer's house. When Renji noticed my confused stare, he straightened. "I found ya passed out on your floor, writhing on the floor frothing at the mouth. I thought for sure whatever has been killing everybody got you too… So I rushed ya to Hanatoro's…"

Tilting my head, I barely spared the annoying pest a single glance before I was stepping past, to leave. Honestly, I didn't want to go home –in fact I was terrified to –but I couldn't stand being in his presence any longer. Just as I was stepping through the door, he laid his hand upon my shoulder again. Glaring over it to him, wondering why the hell he could never take the hint, he let go. "Ichigo… Lord Ukitake called a village meeting later on today at dusk. It is mandatory for all… We are going to figure out what we are going to do about all this death…."

I jerked away from him, a snarl poised and fired his way as I turned and walked away.

Renji looked away to the ground, rubbing at his forehead, yelling back out to me. "Damn it, Ichigo. I'm not as young as I used to be and I don't know what I did to make you hate me so, but… Just know I'm still here for you. I'll always be here if you need me. Don't forget that!"

I didn't acknowledge him as I walked further away. Glancing at the sky I could see that dusk was only a short time away. Looking at my home, I stood there outside, debating whether or not I would step inside and clean up. My head was aching something fierce, the pain lancing like spears up and down my back. The darkness around me seemed to twist and turn; ether real fingers beckoning me closer to the inky depths.

I swallowed thickly and chose the house, it seemed the lesser of two evils. Moving to my room, I cautiously stepped inside and was shocked to see it. Everything was back to normal. The mirror was gone, the blood was gone. Even the door was in perfect condition, no signs of damage anywhere.

Was I going mad? Was I losing my mind? Running a heavy hand through my hair, I looked around worriedly. What the hell was going on here? The throbbing in my skull turned to a mighty roar and I stumbled to sit upon the edge of my bed.

I could feel the tension running down my back, muscles cramped so tight it hurt to breathe. A hot bath would be wonderful. Moving to the water pipes within my bathroom, I turned the knob and watched as cold water filled the wooden tub. Moving to the side, I knelt down to light the fire beneath the tub. As it filled and heated, I slowly stripped the clothes from my body.

Turning to stare at my mirror, I couldn't turn my eyes away from my haggard appearance. Running a hand down my stomach, I felt the scars, burned forever upon my skin. In no way was I scrawny, in fact from all the heavy lifting and hard labor I pushed through over the years, my body was optimal. But it was covered in scars from my trade.

Star like scars from embers littered my chest and arms. Thin slices ran along my palms and fingertips from blades and thin metals cutting into my skin and cleaving skin in two. Networking blemishes crossed my legs from dropping hot and heavy metals upon them. My body was a giant canvas of imperfection.

Except for my face. My face was perfect; handsome even. I glared at my reflection. Shallow villagers comment on it constantly, always saying the reason why I still hadn't married a woman was because I could not speak. The sneer turned ugly, pure malice coating it. But they always see what they wanted to. My face _is_ scarred, in fact it's the most obvious one of all my entire body.

This scowl, constantly twisting my brow downwards is a scar. There hasn't been a day that I can remember where it hasn't colored my face darker. Not a single inch of me is smooth. Even my soul is broken and damaged; the most terrible scar of all. I clench my fists as I lean closer to the mirror.

Hate so deep chokes my breathing. I can't stand the sight of myself. Festering wounds that I could never understand … I feel so lost here and I hate myself for never leaving in all this time. There has to be some way to escape this misery. This village… it's always sucking the very life from me. What I want most….

_Is my freedom._

Steam slowly starts to fog the mirror and I glance through it back at the tub full of steaming water. Stepping over, I turned the knob off and turned the fire down, stepping into the hot water. The burn soothes my aching muscles, the heartbeat throbbing in my skull worsening suddenly before fading away. Sliding down to sit, a long relieved sigh curls out from my nose.

As I began washing the days dirt from my skin, I couldn't help but wonder about the meeting later on. What could possibly be done? Obviously, there was some sick psychopath lose in the village. Perhaps some poor fool finally snapped began taking it out on everyone else.

Even as I thought that, I knew it to be false. Somehow, _in my gut_ I knew that was wrong. Whoever was doing this… Wasn't from our village. Which begged the question, _who was doing it then?_ The last outsider let into our village entered more than six months ago and left two months later.

There was _nobody_ we didn't know here. Shaking my head, I ducked under the water, soaking my head and letting the warmth relax my muscles more. I stayed under until my lungs began to burn for air, and even then I pushed longer. Perhaps if I never popped back out for air, I'd never have to worry about my misery anymore. It would be so easy, just wrap the drain plug chain around my neck and wait….

Slowly, I lifted my head from the water, eyes filled with despair. Yeah right…

Only _cowards_ took that way out.

Climbing out of the tub, I pulled the plug and watched as the water slowly swirled away. Turning to my room once again, I set off to find something to wear for the meeting. After all, it was _mandatory._ Rolling my eyes, I pulled on a simple white shirt and brown leg wear. Slipping on my worn boots, I stepped back outside.

Other villagers passed me by, walking in groups of families. Many were sobbing, tears staining their faces as they held onto a friend, trying to comfort their pain. Many more were silent in horror, walking along in staggering steps. All were somber. There were no words spoken; it was silent. The only sounds heard were the moving of feet and the choked breaths of tears.

It was dark already, the only light coming from the court house. That was where we were all headed. As we moved closer, soft lullabies were muttered, praising the dead. Wishing them a safe passage onto the next world. I lowered my head, fighting back grief of my own; grief I should never feel for people I didn't care for.

The songs that were sung were for the passing of children. So many adults sang, so many songs uttered.

There should have been _none_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My fault… It was all my fault that those children were taken from the world too soon. All my fault… Families were left broken, shattered. Many more still were left unable to carry on. How could they even try to? The little flames that brightened their worlds were extinguished, _gone_. How could someone like Shinji or Urahara ever _hope_ to feel completed or content once more? Their children, _their babies_ were stolen from them… And it was all my fault.

… Forgive me?

~.:. End of Chapter Four: What Once Was Lost.:.~

It's a transitional chapter… That's why it's shorter. Next chapter is the last one with flash backs, and the final transitional one into just adult Ichigo and his adventures.

Hope you all enjoyed, and hope y'all read this and such… I still don't feel like I should be posting anything but, hey. What's a leap of faith right? Just… Please don't let me down.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THOUGHT!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
